Matsugoyōshi
|image=Matsugoyōshi.jpg |kanji=末期養子 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Matsugoyōshi |literal english=deathbed adoption of a successor |viz manga=Matsugoyōshi the Monster Sword |other names=The Immeasurable Sword (測れない剣, Hakarenai ken) Iwa's Treasure (岩の宝, Iwa no takara) |related tools=Motobu |users= |debut manga=540 |debut anime=542 |debut shippuden=Yes |tool media=Anime, Manga }} The Matsugoyōshi (末期養子, Lit Meaning: deathbed adoption of a successor) is a massive broadsword of Iwagakure. renowned for it's incredible service used by famous swordsman that has been able to wield it, it's whereabouts have been kept secret by the current that foresee the inheritance of Matsugoyōshi. History Matsugoyōshi was first wielded by Saigetsu Momochi, a village cropped that found the sword buried beneath his own crops. The sword would be later put to use during the warring era where Saigetsu wielded it with tremendous strength, being able to slaughter so many enemies under a single night the sword became a family heirloom for the next several years. The Matsugoyōshi was stolen from Saigetsu by a that later killed the entire momochi family in cold blood, the three youngest children of Saigetsu survived the massacre then migrated to the while the sword was sold to a clan head of . The sword would be used for war against their enemies along with their they manage to defeat and decimate much of the noble clans, one of them were the and which they nearly went extinct, the clan was drunk with power the sword gave him, causing the mad man to kill anyone that opposed him but was later slain by Chōtō Anjerika. The sword would remain lost for several decades till it unknowingly fell back into possession under the presumed control of the who kept the sword locked away till a successor of the Momochi family claimed the sword, serving under the might of the tsuchikage himself till that member succumbed to an unknown illness before he could even wield it, the news reached the others within days upsetting the monarch of his latest son's death. The monarch Rihabiri Momochi demanded Tsuchikage to return the family heirloom back to its rightful house far in the Land of Earth but instead of returning the sword, a Iwa nin beheaded the monarch and his two children in their sleep leaving barely any noble members to reclaim the sword but only a daughter hid during the bloodbath leaving her the only surviving lineage in the world, leaving the threatening power of the Tsuchikage she migrated to the Land of Zen leaving the sword in Iwa's possession. Appearance The sword is a beastly broadsword that seems to be much larger than Kubikiribōchō. The blade itself is massive in comparison to a human's body, it's sheer size and weight is more than what nor could do with Kubikiribōchō, the executioner blade. Matsugoyōshi is a large broadsword, as taller and width than a full-grown man, shaped like a devilish blade with horns on the tip. The balde itself has a small outward bottom where it grants the user more access to grip, the outer part is silver with the inner part ebony black, the blade has a detachable to further feature allowing the wielder to separate the massive sword for dual-wielding, the handle is a long ebony handle wrapped in bandage that is as long than a entire arm, it also detachable to further aid in dual wielding it with the other half of the handle attaching to the sword(s). Abilities The sword itself possess unique capabilities that is capable to users with the right and to wield it. The sword can be thrown with great velocity and strength that it has cut through several trees and men before embedding itself deep into stone, chakra can be stored into the sword and emit it around the blade enhancing it's durability and sharpness. The sword demand of chakra can be largely taxing whenever it's being used, draining chakra and life force from the user till he/she mastered it completely allowing them to lift and hold the blade without the weight to effect their fighting, it will become heavier whenever someone else besides it's master tries to wield it. Utilised Techniques